I've got a secret
by MaryAuksi
Summary: An EmJay oneshot about why Jay hasn't been affectionate with Emma lately. Reviews are appreciated!


A/N: Okay, this is something TOTALLY random

A/N: Okay, this is something TOTALLY random. I thought I'll make it into a big drama-story, but got this little sneaky idea and it changed into an oneshot, instead.

This takes place in no season particular, but if you really want one, I'd say it's probably season 5. But, as you can already tell, it's AU.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters._

"Jay?" Emma whispered in his ear so no one could hear. He finally spared a look at her. "Am I invisible today?" He only rolled his eyes, and went back to laughing at something Spinner had just said. _'He's such a dork, but he'll be even more annoying if you count him out.'_ Had Jay said. And Emma guessed he was right. Spinner could be a whining pain in the butt if he was mad at someone for not _'playing with him'_, as Emma liked to call it.

But, coming back to Jay, Emma had no idea why he was acting like that. Usually he was all over her, she being the one to roll the eyes while trying to listen to what others were saying. Now it was as if Jay had switched personalities with her. He was out of it, he kept his distance, he even refused to kiss her. And the more hard-to-get Jay was, the more Emma's personality changed to Jay's.

It was impossible.

"Jay, could we go somewhere and talk?" Emma removed her head from Jay's shoulder, trying to pull him up by tugging at his arm. The others shared looks and made an _'ooh'_ sound.

"Cause Girl's horny." Alex snickered out. The others followed her laugh and soon enough, Emma had the urge to tug her nails into Alex's face.

"I just want to find out what the hell's wrong with my boyfriend." She glared at all of them. Jay got the worst glare of the night. Rolling his eyes once again, he unwillingly stood up and walked towards his car.

"Alright, Nelson, what do you want?" He groaned as they had gotten inside the car.

"I just don't understand what's up with you." Emma whispered, looking out of the window into the dark.

"Nothing." Jay shrugged.

"Right. Sure." Emma rolled her eyes, looking at Jay for a change. "Keep up with that. I'm totally buying it."

"Emma…" Jay whined out, moving a bit closer. Just as Emma had turned her lips towards his face, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"_Okay_." Emma chuckled out nervously. "Am I contagious or something?" Jay only shook his head. "Are you contagious, then?" Emma asked, joking. Jay eyed her, not getting it had been a joke. "Jay?" Emma looked at him weirdly. "Is something wrong?"

"Just stop with the PDA for a while, okay?" Jay's voice was almost pleading. It wasn't exactly new to Emma, as Jay could be very pleading in some situations. But in this context, pleading clearly wasn't him.

"We don't even _kiss_, Jay." Emma grinned for some odd reason. "What PDA are you talking about? There is nothing _public_, neither is there anything secretive." Jay didn't answer. "If you haven't noticed, it's been like this for nearly two weeks now. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Okay." He sighed out. "Just- Just promise me something." Emma nodded eagerly. "Promise me you'll understand."

"Okay?" Emma cocked her eyebrows. Jay shot a pleading look to her. "Okay, okay. I promise."

"I kind of… Got something."

"What? The flu?" Emma laughed out.

"_No_." He sounded offended. As if _that_ would keep him from kissing his girlfriend. The only person who wouldn't want that then, _would_ actually be his girlfriend. "I got an STD." He squinted his whole face, praying that he could somehow, _anyhow_, disappear. Emma's hazel brown eyes went twice the size.

"What?" She breathed out. Again? He had gotten it again? After he had told her he loved her? Was this guy serious?

"It- It's not what you think." Jay went on quickly. He could already see Emma's face forming into a shape that could only described with one word.

_Anger._

"See-" He tried to go on, but couldn't because of his very fiery girlfriend.

"Oh I see very well, Hogart!" She yelled in his face. "First, you tell me you love me, and then you-"

"I got it from someone else's drink, Emma!" Jay yelled even louder than she did, just so she could actually hear him. "Or, at least I think so." He lowered his voice.

"_What_ are you talking about, Jay?" Emma hissed out, her eyes so narrow they were almost closed.

"Look… I…" Jay sighed out. "I got this rash, so I finally went to the doctor's. And after explaining to them that my girlfriend couldn't possibly have something like this-" He eyed her, "-At least I _hope_ so- and that I haven't cheated on you, they said it also spreads with spit, and I remembered I had picked up some random beer at the party three weeks ago." He sighed out in frustration. "So there." He still quickly eyed his girlfriend, "Or maybe-"

"No! Jay!" Emma grinned. "Never." She promised. "But-"

"You could have it, too." Jay understood what she was trying to say. "So you should go to the clinic."

"Jay…" Emma cooed, settling for a cuddle. "You're so cute."


End file.
